Can we be more?
by FairyTailFanGirlie
Summary: Lucy loses her parents while traveling in Magnolia in a mugging, and she runs until she smacks into Master Makarov, who invites her to stay in the guild Fairy Tail. She accepts, and grows as a Celestial Spirit/Take Over mage - with the help of Mirajane and Erza, who become her family within the guild.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: _There are a few differences between this and the first version, so if you'd like, please reread it! The other chapters will make more sense this way!

* * *

**Chapter One**

A young child with blonde hair ran through the city streets, crying and stumbling along the way, until she ran into an older man who was barely taller than herself.

"What's wrong, child?" the man asked after steadying the young girl, "What are you doing out this late? Why are you running?"

"M-mommy and D-daddy… they… we got lost… and they t-told me to run w-with Mommy's bag and to n-not look back…"

"Come with me, little one. You're shivering. We should get you near a fireplace and warm you up with some hot cocoa."

"O-okay. "

The older man consoled the child until they reached their destination, a semi-large building with beautiful gold letters written in an arch above the doors.

"Where are we?" the little girl asked.

"My guild. Fairy Tail. There are many children here who are also searching for a home. I think you will love it here, as many other children have. What do you say?"

"A g-guild? As in… a mage guild? B-but… I'm not… a mage…"

"I believe you are. I can sense a bit of magic coming from you youngster. While it is a tad weak, it'll grow stronger over time, I assure you. So… would you like to become a Fairy Tail mage?"

The girl looked from the man, to the building, and back to the man.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Makarov. And yours?"

"Lucy Heartfilia… and… I… I want to join Fairy Tail!"

_The following morning…_

I could hear voices… quite a few voices really. When was my home so busy? Oh wait…I'm at that guild now… Fairy Tail…

My thoughts were interrupted by these voices, as they steadily got louder in volume.

"_Guys, do you know who she is?" _a young male said.

"_If we did, would we all be looking at her like we have no clue who she is?" _another young male cut in.

"_You asking for a fight?"_

"_Bring it on, flame brain!"_

"_Droopy eyes!"_

"_Slanty eyes!"_

"_Ice princess!"_

At this I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

When I giggled, the voices stopped, so I slowly opened my eyes, to find many pairs of eyes looking at me intently making me shriek and pull the covers over my head.

"Guys, you scared her," the one who made me giggle said.

"Oi, you're here too, you know. You probably scared her more with that pink hair of yours!"

"It's salmon!"

"No way, Pinkie!"

"It's salmon, Ice pick!"

"Ash-for-brains!"

"Shut it, you two," said a scary sounding female.

"A-aye!" the two arguing males said.

After a moment of silence and a bit of shuffling noises, the female voice said to me, "Hi. I apologize for those two idiots. My name is Erza. Can I ask you for yours?"

Slowly, I pulled down the covers to my eyes so I could look around the room and at the person speaking to me. The first thing I saw was that the two boys from before had lumps on their heads and were glaring at each other from across the room, with a blue haired male scratching the back of his head. I jumped a bit at the large red tattoo on the right side of his face. The second was how pretty the scarlet haired girl next to me was. Was she the one who spoke to me just now?

"M-my name is L-lucy…" I said shyly.

The scarlet haired girl smiled at me. She had a pretty smile.

"You don't have to be scared or shy around us. You're safe here."

I slowly nodded and started to put the covers down again. I looked to the other side of the bed I was laying on to see three white-haired people, one of whom looked to be about my age. The oldest one spoke first.

"My name is Mirajane, but everyone calls me Mira. It's nice to meet you, Lucy."

The next person to speak was the only white-haired male.

"I'm Elfman, and this is our little sister, Lisanna."

Lisanna smiled and waved enthusiastically.

"Hi…" I said with a little less shyness.

The one I assume is Erza rose from her position next to my bed and walked to the blue haired male.

"This is Jellal. He and I came to Fairy Tail together. And behind us are the two idiots who woke you up," she said while a dark aura surrounded her as she turned to face the two.

"T-they didn't wake me though, Erza! I… I've been awake for a while actually… t-this bed is really comfortable, and I didn't want to move," I said, panicking she would harm the boys.

"Hmm. Alright, if you say so, Lucy." Erza's aura seemed to dissipate, making the two males behind her sigh in relief and smile their thanks to me.

The one closer to me moved first. He had dark hair… and for some reason was half-naked…

"The names Gray. Nice to meet ya'."

"W-where are your clothes…?"

He looked down and seemed shocked to find himself this way, "Huh?! Again?!" he went looking for his clothes after that.

Before anything else happened, the door opened to reveal Makarov.

"Ah, so you're awake, Lucy. If you all will leave us, Porlyusica needs to tend to Lucy."

The room became quiet and empty before I realized I hadn't learned the name of the boy who made me giggle.

"Before Porlyusica can see to you, I have a question."

I wondered what he could be talking about.

"Where would you like to bare the guild's insignia?"

Somehow, I knew what he was asking. I think I read about it in a book somewhere…

I thought about it, and decided that on my left arm near my shoulder would be a good place for it.

I pointed to my shoulder, and Makarov took the magic stamp and put it there, then called Porlyusica in.

"Call me what you like youngster, but when around other guilds, call me Master or Master Makarov, alright?"

"I like calling you Master. It fits," I said as I smiled, my head automatically tilting to the side a bit. It was something I picked up from my mother.

Master Makarov smiled happily, and then left me in the capable hands of Porlyusica. She used so many different herbs and juices that the smells eventually knocked me out, and I didn't wake up for what I assumed was a few hours.

When I did wake up, I found the pink – er, salmon – hair colored boy sitting on the window sill, snoring away. By the look of the lights outside, it was nearly dark. How long was I actually out for?

I made a slight grunting noise as I tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down.

I looked to see who did it, to find Mirajane.

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You need to save your strength. I brought some food from the guild's kitchen. I made it myself. Do you think your stomach can take it?"

I was about to nod my head to say yes, but my stomach beat me to it by growling… loudly, I might add.

Mira giggled with another smile, then started to feed me. She barely had the lid off the container when the pi – salmon – haired boy jumped up from his spot.

"Natsu, if I didn't know you any better, I'd think you were awake this whole time waiting on the food to be opened."

"Heh…"

So Natsu was his name. Huh… feel like I've heard that name before… I just can't put my finger on it.

"If Lucy doesn't eat it all, then you can have the rest, okay?"

He nodded eagerly.

Mira's food was very good and I guess Natsu agreed since he ate what I couldn't like he hadn't seen food in days.

Once Mira and Natsu were done, she left, but he stayed behind. I didn't know what I was going to do. I wasn't tired, so I couldn't sleep. But what else could I-

"Hey Luce?"

"Lucy."

"Huh?

"It's Lucy."

"Well, Luce is my name for you."

"Why?"

"Cuz."

"Cuz why?"

"...you ask a lot of questions."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"See?"

I blinked a few times. Then snapped out of it, "What were you going to say?"

"Right, yeah… where are you from? I've never seen you around Magnolia before…"

"Oh… my… my family and I are… were… traveling together for a few meetings for my daddy's work."

"I-I didn't mean to make you cry, Lucy!" he said in a bit of a panic.

I had no idea I was crying until he pointed it out – seconds before the tear hit my hand.

I wiped it away as I said, "Don't worry about it… you didn't know."

"You're really nice… I like you!" he said with a big grin on his face.

At his bluntness I blushed. Which made me embarrassed, making me blush more, so I quickly looked down to hide my face in my curtain of long blonde hair.

"Why haven't you left yet, Natsu?" I asked shyly.

"I dunno. Nothin' better to do, I guess."

"Well, you could always sleep. It's about time to get some rest anyway."

"Yeah…"

He still didn't leave.

So, we talked for awhile, and he told me he was raised by a dragon, Igneel, and so was his step brother, Gajeel, and half sister, Wendy, but by different dragons – who I had yet to meet. He also said that there was a girl, Levy, who I might get along with – after I mentioned my love for books.

We had a pleasant conversation until he and I both yawned at the same time.

"Okay, well, I think I better go to sleep before Erza-san or Mira-san come in and make me," I said, shivering in mock-fear.

"Yeah, I should be going too, before they have to drag me out by my ear or somethin'."

I giggled before yawning again, drowsiness and the day's activities taking their toll.

I laid down snuggling into the warmth my body had accumulated on the bed, only to find it didn't keep me warm for very long. It was cold outside, and within seconds, I had begun shivering again – but this time from the cold.

"You okay, Luce?"

"N-no… really, r-really tired, b-but very c-cold..."

He was quiet for a few moments, but then, out of nowhere, he lifted my covers and slid next to me, instantly warming me up.

The bed was big enough for both of us – we were kids, after all. But he was _so_ warm. I couldn't help but snuggle closer to him. It was like instinct. You're cold. Something warm is close to you – enough to warm you up a bit, but not quite enough – just enough to tease. You get yourself closer. Simple. So why were my cheeks heating up faster than the rest of my body thanks to a blush?

I don't know. All I do know, is that when he too, got closer and gave me a hug under the covers, I sighed happily as I fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

**_xxXXxx_**

I'm sorry for rewriting, but I realized I made a lot of mistakes with this story, so I'm trying to fix them. I've rewritten each chapter that has been written, and so I hope it makes more sense! Oh, and the keys that Lucy has are different. She has three keys here, Capricorn, Aries, and Caelum. Don't ask me why, but they are kinda my faves, and Capricorn can help Lucy enhance her magic ability so... yeah... there's my reasons.

If you liked it, please tell me in a review! The other chapter rewrites will be posted tomorrow and the next day, then a new chapter on Sunday!

I hope you all are enjoying your break (if you're still on it, or have one), and I hope everyone had a good holiday! Till next time!

-FairyTailFanGirlie


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Ten years later…_

"Come on, Lucy, I know you've got this!"

"I haven't been training with swords my whole life like _you_, Erza! This is hard!" I said, panting.

Erza was training me with a few of her training swords. I decided a few years back that if I couldn't summon one of my Spirits, I needed to have some way to defend myself. Both Mira and Erza offered to help me, of course. They're like my sisters. The whole guild is my family, and I couldn't be happier!

As it was, Erza was trying to teach me one of her dashing-slashing moves. It's really hard, holding two full-sized blades, and making them cut just as deep as though your holding one sword with both hands. Lot harder than it looks.

"Lucy, keep your hands and arms in the position I showed you. All your power has to come from somewhere, right? So if you aren't in the right position, then you won't have enough power for your strike!"

"Okay, okay! I got this!"

_A few moments later_

"… I don't got this…"

Erza sighed as she looked at me. The trees we were practicing with had done more damage to me than I did to them. Stupid sharp branches…

"I think we've done enough today. And I also believe you're overdue for your training with Capricorn?" she asked as she pointed behind me.

Sure enough, there stood Capricorn, one of the Celestial Spirits found in my mom's bag after… that night.

"Okay. Thanks, Erza. Some more tomorrow? Or am I working with Mirajane?" I asked as I handed her her training swords.

She tucked the two swords away with her magic before saying, "Neither. You, me, Natsu, and Jellal are going on a mission. The people don't need us until tomorrow, so we leave first thing tomorrow morning. Get some rest tonight, okay? You've worked hard today."

I smiled at her as I nodded, and she headed for the guild hall.

Turning around, I said to Capricorn, "So, more meditation today?"

"Of course, Miss Lucy."

"How many times have I told you to just call me Lucy?" I asked as I walked past him, headed for the clearing where we 'trained'.

"Numerous times Mi-… Lucy."

I smiled at him as we continued. It wasn't very far, but it was off the beaten path. Once we got there, my breath was again taken away at the beauty of it. Nobody else from Fairy Tail knew about this place – as far as I knew – and I had every intention of keeping it that way. This clearing was my sanctuary from all the rowdiness of the guild. Where I could clear my head without being interrupted every five seconds.

I sat down in the center of the clearing, like I'd done many times before with Capricorn, as he sat in front of me.

"Now, M- Lucy, remember to clear-"

"My mind? Workin' on it," I said with my eyes closed, drawing in a deep breath.

Capricorn chuckled, and as I gave myself over to the cleansing feeling of meditating, I could no longer hear him. I could hear the wind move through the trees, the creatures of the forest mingling and living.

Though I could hear _him._

Natsu.

He too, was training. I could hear his flaming fists hitting dead trees in an area a ways away from here. I smiled to myself as I could feel his power as he lit himself up, using one of his dragon slayer moves on an old log.

Then I felt something. Something foreign. In my clearing, something that shouldn't be there.

Without opening my eyes, I ducked just as I heard something whiz past my head.

Then I opened them to find Bisca standing there, the gun she was holding smoking at the barrel.

"Bisca? What are you doing here?" I asked her, standing up. She was in her usual attire, with her green hair flowing in the breeze, her cowboy hat keeping most of it in its place.

"Capricorn asked me to try something during your training session today. I see all of your meditation is paying off. I didn't make a sound," she said smiling at me.

"Well… yeah, of course its paying off. I'm being trained by the best. Right, Capricorn?"

Capricorn shook his head, slight grin on his face. He had told me numerous times that he wasn't the best teacher for Celestial Magic, but that he could prepare me _for_ the best.

I laughed at him, then turned back to Bisca, "Thank you, Bisca. I'm glad to see everything Capricorn has hammered into me is sticking. But what did you shoot at me?"

She laughed as she said, "Just a stun shot, Lucy. See you back at Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few."

She nodded, then headed for the building.

I looked back to Capricorn just as he said, "I think that is all for today, Lucy. You have learned how to read your surroundings in meditation. Now, you must learn to read them without it. Your eyesight will try to trick you. But your instincts will be correct more often than your eyes."

"Thanks, Capricorn," I said as he disappeared in a golden light.

I took a deep breath, trying to see if I could sense my surroundings again, but I couldn't. Letting out the air, I headed for Fairy Tail. I was too tired to cook something on my own. Perhaps Mirajane had something?

Just as I got to the building's entrance, Natsu came zooming around the corner, headed for the entrance as well.

"Heya, Luce!"

"Hi, Natsu. Have you been training?" obviously I knew the answer, but I was just making polite conversation… right?

"'Course I was!" he responded, grinning that big grin of his.

We both headed through the doors to see the rest of the guild inside. As far as I could tell, not a soul was anywhere other than in the main hall.

I quickly went over to Mirajane while she had a moment and asked her for my usual meal. Natsu came up behind me and asked for his.

And I saw, once again, the twinkle in her eye. She wrote down the order, and as soon as Natsu was over by Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel – probably about to start a fight – Mirajane said, "So…?"

"Nothing, Mira. Nothing. I'm eating at my place, Natsu probably will too, and like usual, he'll stay over. I honestly don't know why he doesn't just move in with me. He practically lives there, anyways."

When I saw the hope in her eyes I quickly said, "Strictly as roommates! Good grief, Mira, why are you so keen on getting me and Natsu together anyways?"

"Because you'd make the perfect couple, silly."

"We're best friends, jeez… I'm beginning to regret confiding in you about that… thing, we talked about..."

"What, your crush on Na-"

"That's enough, Mira!" I said, covering her mouth before she could say anymore.

Yeah, so, I had a crush on my best friend. And I told Mirajane about it. I regret that decision to this very day, because ever since I told her, she's been trying to get us alone on a mission or out on some romantic dinner or something.

"I just don't think he sees me the same way," I said as I removed my hand, "I mean, we've been best friends since I was ten. Why would he see me the same way?"

"That might have something to do with how he wants to cuddle with you every night since, and how he always makes sure you're okay during missions and-"

"That's another thing! Its beginning to distract both of us on our missions. We worry about each other, all the time. I mean, I know Natsu will be okay – its Natsu for Mavis' sake. But what about that one time, when I was thirteen, and these kids were picking on me cause not only was I a wizard, but a weak one? Natsu beat them to a pulp, and they didn't even hurt me!"

"But they made you cry. That's what made Natsu so upset! You can't tell me Natsu doesn't have at least _some_ feelings for you, can you?"

"I…"

"Don't worry about it today, Lucy. You've got a mission to prepare for tomorrow, and your food is ready," she said as she handed me one large bag.

"You put our stuff together?" I asked as I noticed the amount of food in the bag.

"I've been doing it a lot lately. Remember what you said? You figured he was coming to your house anyways."

"True..."

"So go. I'm sure Natsu's nose will follow you."

"You mean follow the food?" I said as I paid what I owed – and unfortunately what Natsu owed as well.

"No. You."

I blushed heavily as I quickly turned to leave, telling Mirajane a rushed 'goodnight.'

I was barely a few paces out the doors of the guild when Natsu came out right behind me.

"Do you have my food too, Luce?"

"Yeah. Mira just assumed you were coming to my place for dinner, so she put it all in one bag. Are you coming?"

"Yup! Man, Mira sure does know me!"

I shook my head and we headed for my apartment.

Once inside, Natsu dug into his food, thankfully not making as much of a mess as he did when we were kids. I had finally knocked into him that he'll feel a lot better after a meal if he didn't rush to eat everything – and that it was a lot less destructive whenever we ate in public.

We ate in silence for a while when I noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Happy?"

"He's with Wendy and Carla on a mission. He seems to go with them a lot more than you and me nowadays."

"You're tellin' me. I rarely ever get to see him anymore!"

"Same."

I could tell he was missing his friend. Maybe I could convince Happy to go with us on our next mission. Though, it wasn't likely unless Wendy and Carla came with. He rarely ever leaves Carla's side ever since she accepted his request to go on a 'date' together a few months back.

We finished eating, and because we knew we were going on a mission tomorrow, we got ready for bed. Natsu went and took a shower, while I got dressed behind the privacy curtain I had bought a few years ago. Since Natsu had been staying over most nights, I figured it'd be wise to buy. And its saved me from embarrassment multiple times.

I had just gotten in bed when Natsu stepped out of the bathroom. He practically lived here now. I still don't get why he has his own place. He comes here directly after missions, to go to sleep, to eat, to hang out, to recuperate. I just don't get it.

But all those thoughts disappeared as Natsu got in bed beside me, his warmth filling the bed quickly. As usual, I snuggled up next to him, sighing happily. I didn't even care that he was just in a pair of pants to sleep in. Nope. Not one bit. And no, I wasn't blushing because I currently had my hand resting lamely on his rock-hard abs. Nope. Not even a little bit.

And we all know that's a big fat lie, because I _was_ blushing because my hand _was in fact_ touching his rock-hard abs.

Eventually though, my blush died down, a smile still on my face as sleep claimed me.

* * *

**_xxXXxx_**

Was it good? I liked it better than my chapters before, for sure. Also, I'm not certain what is going on, but I get an email notification saying someone has posted a review, I look at the story online, and next to it the number of reviews has gone up. But I go to look at it, and there's nothing. No new review. Are you guys seeing your reviews? I do receive them, I just can't see it on this site. I read it through my email... Please let me know if its just me, okay?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of snickering. Still wanting to sleep, I snuggled deeper into the warmth that I knew to be Natsu.

"Happy, keep it down, would you? She's sleeping," whispered Natsu.

"You _liikkkkkeee_ her."

"Of course I do, she's my best friend!" he said defensively.

"Well, that's hurtful..." I could hear Happy pouting from the label.

"You're my best friend, too, buddy. But Lucy's my best _human_ friend."

"_Ohh_, okay. I get it! Well, I just came to tell you guys that Erza and Jellal are on their way to the train station. And you might want to make it quick. Erza isn't in a very good mood for some reason."

I heard him fly out the open window.

"Hey, Luce?"

I grumbled and moaned, feigning just waking up.

"You can stop fake-sleeping now."

I couldn't help my smile as I peeked at him.

"How do you always know?" I asked groggily as I snuggled once more into the warmth.

"Your heartbeat. Your breathing. I can hear it, remember?" he said, chuckling.

I groaned again as I did indeed remember. Years ago, we were playing hide and seek. I could never find him, but he always found me. I had even climbed a tree one time, and still he found me. He told me then that he could always hear me. We stopped playing hide and seek after that.

I sighed, then said, "I'll start breakfast," as I dragged myself out of bed.

He nodded, then went to the dresser to get changed.

By the time I was done prepping breakfast, Natsu came into the kitchen. I left to go shower and get dressed while he heated the breakfast casserole I had made. I don't even use the oven anymore. I have a fire dragon slayer. Ovens are overrated.

When I came out of the shower, Natsu had already divvied up the portions, and there laid a perfectly cooked casserole, sitting there waiting for me to devour. Natsu, as I had taught him, was waiting for me to sit at the table.

When we were kids, he ate like his life depended on it. I eventually got him to wait for me to begin eating to make sure there was enough food for both of us.

Once we were done, we grabbed our already-packed bags and headed for the train station. We talked on the way, wondering what the mission could possibly be about.

We arrived to find Erza pacing impatiently and Jellal sitting on the bench, leaning on the back.

Erza gave us a mild scolding for 'being late', though the train had arrived only seconds before we did. We entered and found a private car, slid into one of the booths and shut the door behind us. Before the train even started moving, Natsu put his head in my lap. My fingers automatically went to his head to sift through his soft hair.

The train lurched, then set on its way. I was looking out the window when I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned to see Erza passed out on Jellal, and Jellal being the one who was staring at me. When I looked at him, he held my gaze for a second. Then looked to Natsu, then back to me.

"Same to you," I whispered to him.

He smiled, "Some predicament we've got ourselves in, huh?"

I giggled in agreement, "The only difference is that you and Erza are actually a couple, right?"

Jellal turned beet red and stuttered out, "H-how d-did you k-know?"

"Pretty hard not to, since you both blush at the sound of each others names. That, and you just told me."

His eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

Before he could respond I told him, "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

Jellal looked relieved.

Erza was beginning to wake up, so he mouthed the words, "Thank you."

I nodded, smiling, as I looked back out the window, my fingers still playing with Natsu's hair.

We arrived a few hours later, in Clover Town. I still had no idea as to what we were doing here.

As soon as the train came to a complete stop, I released my hand from Natsu's hair, and he bolted upright, energetic as ever.

Before we left the room, Erza said, "We are here for one thing and one thing only. There have been multiple break-ins, and the police are stumped. I was hoping we could use Natsu's nose to locate the thieves."

Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Then let's go."

We took our luggage and left the train, only to find ourselves in front of the mayor, along with most of the town.

"My-oh-my, I didn't know it would be you! We have some Fairy Tail legends among us!"

The crowd cheered happily at this news.

"Erza Scarlet, the Titania, and Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander!" the crowd roared at the sound of their names.

Thanks, Mr. Mayor, for telling all the thieves just who is here to help the town…

"And who are they?" he asked, pointing to Jellal and I.

You're kidding, right?

Jellal and I looked at each other, then back to the mayor.

Jellal spoke first, "I'm Fairy Tail's only Heavenly magic user, Jellal."

Then the mayor looked at me.

I smiled as I said, "Lucy, Fairy Tail's resident Celestial Wizard."

"Celestial magic, eh? Not very powerful..." he whispered at the end. But I heard him. And so did Natsu.

Before I uttered a sound, Natsu said, "You wanna say that again?" his fists lit on fire with his words.

"N-n-n-n-n-no! I-I didn't m-mean it like that!" he panicked.

I realized Natsu still hadn't calmed down. Jeez, he was protective of me. It got tiring, sure, but man did it make a girl feel special.

"Natsu," I whispered, "he didn't mean anything by it. Besides, its what most people believe about Celestial magic anyways. Just means I'm underestimated, is all, and I can throw people off when I fight."

He looked at me, and his anger died down, then turned away from me. I know he hates it when I prevent a fight of his, but the mayor didn't have magic abilities. He might've died had I let Natsu go at him.

The mayor shakily showed us the forest where the thieves run to all the time. So, we headed into the forest. It was odd, but the mayor seemed relieved to see us enter the woods. Maybe because he was away from Natsu? That had to be it.

My instincts were telling me a different story. And they screamed as soon as we got a few feet into the woods, just as the forest seemed to close itself off.

"G-guys?" I whispered, still looking back. When I turned around though, I was alone.

Just perfect... I got left... _again._

I took a deep breath, calming my panicking self, and released it.

Then I looked more closely.

It was then I noticed there was some kind of fog surrounding the forest, that wasn't there when we first entered. Strange.

But common sense and a voice in my head were telling me that it wasn't just _strange._ More than likely, it was _dangerous._

So, I went to the nearest tree and began to climb. Once I reached the top, I looked around, looking for red, pink, and blue. I saw them, but they were all headed in different directions - the pink being the only one remotely close and headed my direction.

An idea popped in my head. And I hoped it wasn't a completely idiotic move, though it probably was.

I reached for one of my gold keys, and sent magic coursing through it towards the sky. In result, a burst of magic appeared, like a flare shooting up to the sky. I looked, and noticed the three of them moving towards me. Good. They were headed my way. But I also noticed another group of figures headed my direction. Just perfect... I should've figured it would also draw attention to the people we were trying to take out with stealth...

Erza was gonna have my head...

I stayed up in the tree, fear and wariness keeping me in place.

"Lucy?" I heard a voice whisper. I didn't want to respond... you never know if it was a trap or not. So I closed my eyes and waited for the voice to call me again.

"Lucy, where are you?" the voice continued to whisper. It sounded like Natsu... but it wasn't Natsu... Natsu's voice was warm, friendly, and determined. This wasn't Natsu... it couldn't possibly be him.

"Lucy?" Jellal? "We saw your flare. Come out, its safe."

"Come out, Lucy, we need to talk." Erza?

Everything in me screamed to not make a single noise. They didn't know where I was. _Including Natsu_. This wasn't them. I don't know who or what they are, but they aren't my friends.

That was when the brush surrounding the area began to shake violently. The area became very warm - almost too hot to stand, I saw a bright, golden light, and I heard swords being sheathed.

There were some shrieks and grunts as there was some kind of fight down below, but the fear left me after the battle was over.

"Luce?" _That_ was Natsu. For sure.

"Lucy, it's okay now." Erza.

"You can come on out." Jellal.

"I know," I finally said, peeking out from the leaves and branches I had been hidden by, "But I'm not leaving till _that_ stuff clears," I responded, pointing at the ground.

"Stuff?" Jellal asked, "What stuff?"

"The fog. I'm not leaving this tree until it goes away."

"Lucy-" I could tell Erza was losing her patience. But before she could continue her sentence, Natsu climbed the tree to get to where I was at.

"Natsu?"

"If you're stayin' up here, then so am I. Sorry we lost ya. I tried to find you, but it was weird. Like your scent was everywhere, but nowhere. I finally heard your heartbeat a second before you sent up that flare. But when I got here, some guys were down below where I knew your tree was. They were coping our voices, Luce. You know that right?"

"Of course I know, silly. Why do you think I stayed quiet and out of sight?"

"Okay, good."

"They did a pretty good job with Erza and Jellal's voice though. If they hadn't of attempted to use your voice first, I might've given myself away..."

"My voice?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah. You're my best friend, and I talk to you everyday, nearly all day, for years now. Of course I'd be able to recognize a fake you. The real you is always better." I ended my talk with a smile, my legs swinging a bit off the branch Natsu and I were sitting on. Erza and Jellal had climbed the tree a bit just to get away from the fog.

And sure enough, it cleared up, the thieves unconscious and tied up bodies becoming clearer with each passing moment.

We left the tree and headed for the town, the bodies and stolen items in tow.

When we returned, the crowd sang Natsu and Erza's praises, leaving Jellal and I to wait patiently - well, Jellal waited patiently. I just wanted to go home. Finally, the train arrived. Jellal and I got on first, waiting for Erza and Natsu to leave the crowd.

"So," Jellal said.

"So?"

"What you said to Natsu back there. I heard the imposters. I would've mistook my own voice for that thief's. How did you know?"

I smiled at him. "I followed Capricorn's instruction. I trusted my instincts and relied on my other senses, rather than just my eyes and ears. The voices were coming from just below the tree. But the heat that Natsu always has with him - I would've felt that if it were really him. That... and his voice... it really was different. It was strange - like there was some quality missing from it."

"Just wasn't Natsu, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Jellal smiled. "I know why you were able to tell. Just like I was able to know for a fact that the thief's voice wasn't Erza's."

I blinked at him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"What about?" Erza asked Jellal as she stepped into the cabin, with Natsu close behind.

"Just asking Lucy how she knew the imposters were, well imposters. Capricorn's training is coming in handy. Right, Lucy?"

"Sure is!" I said happily, hoping with every fiber of my being that Natsu didn't hear the implications from before.

"Good. Mira wants to train with you when we get back. I forgot to mention that before we left."

"Oh, okay..." all I wanted to do was relax, and now I had a training session with the she-devil? Just great...

"I'm sure Mira wouldn't mind waiting till tomorrow," Natsu said, "we've had a long enough day as it is."

"You ask her then, Natsu," Erza challenged.

"U-um... you know, I think its a great idea for you to train with Mira, Lucy. Really good idea... wouldn't wanna get on her bad side, nope."

I just laughed at him. The train jerked then, however, and Natsu collapsed onto me, his face turning a sick pale color.

I shook my head and sighed, wanting nothing but to fall asleep.

And that's just what I did.

_**xxXXxx**_

* * *

Sorry for the late update everyone! I meant to post this like, 2 - 3 weeks ago, but I realized it wasn't finished! Please forgive me! I'm doing my best to write more outlines and chapters for my stories!

And I didn't even get ONE story updated on the new schedule... T_T So, I'm trying to start again. Hopefully, this coming weekend - though my computer had some kind of virus or something and had to be wiped (my stories are okay because they are hand-written first, but my writing program is not) - I will have updated 3 stories, including another chapter for this story!

Thanks for being patient (or you know, not, but putting up with me) everyone! I hope you liked it! Leave a review for me please, I love reading them!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After we returned from our mission with Erza and Jellal, Natsu and I headed for the guild to talk to Mira – well, that was my reason at least. I don't know for sure why Natsu went. Maybe to fight Gray or something.

When we got there despite Natsu's typical arrival call of "We're back!" as he kicked the doors open, the guild was quiet. Well, as quiet as Fairy Tail could be. There was just a small fight between some visitors, but other than that it was oddly silent. Then I saw why. Not only was Gray missing, but so was Elfman, Cana, Lisanna, and Juvia – even Macao and Wakaba were missing.

"Hey, Mira," I said as I approached the counter.

"Lucy! Welcome back. It seems you all spurred some action into everyone. They're all out on missions!"

"That's good. Oh, and Erza said you wanted to train today?" I asked hesitantly.

She shook her head and giggled, "No, Erza assumed I meant today. Just the first day you have off from missions. I'm available most days, as you know."

"Oh okay, well what about tomorr-"

"Not tomorrow, Luce. You, me, Wendy, and the Exceeds are going on a mission," Natsu said, coming up behind me, said friends in tow.

"O-okay… When was this decided?" I don't remember them talking-

"This morning, when Happy came into the room and we-"

"OH, _then_, okay!" I didn't want Mira getting anymore ideas. I mean sure, would I like to date Natsu, of course, but I don't need her incessant meddling! And by the far-away look on her face, she was already planning something.

Wait… when did I decide I wanted to _date_ _Natsu?_

I didn't get to dwell on my thoughts, because a few of the missing people returned, those people being Gray and Juvia. As if both boys had a radar, they turned and started shouting incoherent insults at each other.

I sighed as I looked to Juvia.

She smiled and nodded.

Juvia went behind Gray and grabbed his arm, pulling him away gently yet forcefully, while I was behind Natsu - and nowhere near as carefully as Juvia - grabbed his ear and dragged him out the door.

"Ow, ow, ow! Geez, Luce, what was that for?" Natsu asked as we got outside.

"You two were about to destroy the guild _again_, that's what. Master Makarov is getting tired of having to not only pay for the damage you two do on missions, but also the damage you cause in our own guild and city!"

"But did you have to drag me?" he whined.

I gave him my best glare to shut him up - which succeeded - then began the small trek home.

I knew he was following me. He always did. I was beginning to wonder if something awful had happened to his place. I hadn't even seen it for a few years now. We just went straight to my apartment after each and every outing, just like we were doing now.

"Hey, Luce?"

"Hm?" I responded, my flash of anger from earlier gone as I balanced on the wall that surrounded the river. I'd done it so many times I no longer needed to keep my arms out in order to maintain balance.

Natsu was strangely quiet for a moment. I jumped off the wall as I looked at him.

"Natsu?" I asked questioningly.

"U-um... a-are we going to eat at your place or are we gonna eat at a restauraunt? Cuz I'm starving. And we've got another mission tomorrow, so its probably a good idea to get our energy and magic up-"

He was babbling. Natsu never babbles.

My eyebrow rose as I said, "Natsu, what are you actually wanting to ask me?"

He stopped talking, his mouth open mid-sentence.

"I-I-"

"Well, spit it out."

Unfortunately, he was saved from speaking whatever was on his mind, because Happy, Carla, and Wendy came running towards us.

"Hey, Wendy, Carla," I said, smiling at the girls.

"Hi Lucy-san,"

"Hello, Lucy,"

"I don't get a hello?" Happy asked, hurt in his voice.

"Of course you get a hello, Happy. But you never say it back."

"It's true," Carla said, nodding her head.

"Yeah I do! Right, Natsu?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, right, buddy, of course!"

"No, he doesn't Natsu," I told him.

"Sure he does!"

I tilted my head as I examined my best friend.

"You have no idea what it is we're talking about, do you?"

"Not a clue!" he admitted.

Well, at least he was honest.

"That's hurtful, Natsu!" Happy said, the hurt once more in his voice.

"Anyways," Carla began, "we came to tell you guys that Wendy and I can't go on the mission tomorrow. Prior engagement. Happy can, though."

"But, Carla-" Happy started.

"No, Happy. This is a girls only thing. You need to go and be with your original team with Natsu and Lucy. At least for one mission, hm?"

Poor Happy looked so sad.

"Yeah, okay..."

"Goodnight Lucy-san, Natsu-san!" Wendy called as she and Carla walked away, leaving a nearly crying Happy and a dazed Natsu.

I looked back and forth between the two.

"What is wrong with you two?" I asked them both.

Happy looked at me with such a pitiful look I nearly broke my composure. The poor fella.

It took a second for Natsu to look at me, to which he says, "What do you mean?"

"Happy can't stand to be away from Carla it seems for more than a couple seconds, while you seem to be in La-La Land."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Natsu said almost defensively.

I crossed my arms, then gestured to the still nearly-in-tears Happy.

Natsu blinked a couple of times as he seemed to 'wake up' from whatever daze he was in.

"You alright, buddy?"

"No! What about this is 'alright'?"

"Happy, you've only been dating Carla for a couple of months. If you tear up every time she goes away for a little bit-"

"What? What Natsu? You think she'd leave me?!"

"What? No! I didn't say that!"

"But that's what you meant!"

"Hey, Happy?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" he asked as he sniveled.

"She's probably just wanting to spend a little girl-time with Wendy. I mean, the two of you are always together, right?" I asked as I bent down to the cobblestone street.

"Y-yeah," he said as he wiped the couple of tears that had managed to fall.

"And she hasn't gotten angry with you about anything right? Or upset?"

"No, not that I remember."

"Then you don't have to worry about it. If you want, I'll ask Wendy about it later. Would that make you feel better?"

"Uh-huh," Happy said as the last of the tears dried up, his voice more cheerful.

"Good. I'll talk to her tomorrow, okay?" I said as I began to stand up.

"Hey Lucy?" Happy asked, catching my attention.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I feel a lot better."

I smiled at the blue Exceed as I said, "Of course, Happy. We're the best of friends, right?" I said, looking to Natsu who had once again stopped paying attention.

Happy, catching on pretty quickly said, "Yeah! The bestest!"

"You hear that Natsu?" I asked him.

"Hm? What?"

"Happy and I are best friends!" I said going for a hug from the Exceed, who was also going along with it.

"Yeah we are! The bestest!"

"What? No, no, no. _I'm_ you guys' best friends. You can't be best friends."

"Why not?" Happy asked, "It's like we're just removing the middle man!"

"Yeah!" I said, barely holding onto my laughter that was threatening to break loose.

"Tch," he said, walking away.

Well, that wasn't like Natsu.

Happy and I looked at each other, then back to Natsu.

"Something's wrong with him, Lucy."

"I know, he's been acting weird all night."

"That's strange..."

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, I'm gonna go say goodnight to Carla. I didn't get to earlier" Happy said as his magical wings appeared.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Happy!" I called out to him as he flew off.

He nodded in response as he flew to Carla and Wendy.

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

I knew they were just joking. I could hear it in Lucy's heartbeat. It was always erratic whenever she was scared, angry or lying.

What I was worried about was the fog from the forest earlier. Something was off about it, for sure. I just couldn't remember _why_ I felt that way.

That, and I could always smell Lucy's scent or hear her. Why couldn't I for the longest time in that forest?

It wasn't until I had completely lost her that the illusion of her being nearby had vanished in an instant.

_I've gotta be more careful next time... I nearly killed those thieves..._

That was when I heard Lucy's heart begin to race. Like she was scared.

_I'm comin' Luce! Just hang on!_

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I screeched at the man who had pinned me only moments ago.

"Shut it! You and your friends messed with the wrong people. They want to send a message, to not mess with 'em anymore. They want that message to be _you_, sweetheart."

"Wha-" a gag was placed in and over my mouth, then a blindfold over my eyes.

I struggled with every fiber of my being to try and get away, but it was no use - he was stronger than me.

_Natsu-_

And as if he could hear my calling to him, he appeared. I only knew this because of the intense heat that I felt surround the area. Almost instantly after, the weight was removed from my back, and then the rope binding my wrists were cut, but everything else was still in its place. I quickly removed my blindfold, only to find Natsu beating the crap out of the man who had restrained me. The second I had the gag removed I called him.

"Natsu!"

His flaming fist stopped at the sound of his name.

The man had long since been knocked out from the powerful magic-induced punches.

Then Natsu looked at me. I could've sword I saw scales, but the second I blinked there was nothing there.

"Are you okay?" he spoke softly as his flames died down.

I nodded, shaking all over. What that man might've done had Natsu not been there...

After restraining the man - near the same way the man had restrained me - Natsu came over to me and pulled me to him in a hug.

"As soon as he told me about... I-I got so scared," I said as shivers racked through my body. It almost seemed as though Natsu was absorbing them.

"You're safe now," he said, trying his best to console me.

"C'mon," Natsu said after my shaking had subsided, "let's go back to the guild."

I nodded, trusting Natsu completely. I had trusted him my whole life with my life, why not trust him now, right?

Before we began our way back to the guild, Natsu grabbed the unconscious man, dragging him behind us while his free arm remained around my shoulders.

Once the building was in sight, we picked up the pace. More like Natsu did, and I did my best to keep up with his new pace.

After we got close enough to the doors, I let go of my death grip on Natsu and opened them quietly, so as to hopefully not attract unwanted attention.

Within the guild, all eyes were drawn to us, especially once Natsu dragged in the bloody and bruised unconscious man behind him.

"Natsu! What did you do to that man?" Mira inquired, her eyes showing shocked.

"It's okay Mira, Natsu was protecting me," I said, knowing the best way to calm her.

"Protecting you? Why would Natsu need to protect you?" she asked as Natsu dragged the man to Makarov's office.

"He... he jumped me. Said that we messed with the 'wrong people' before. And that they wanted to send a message. Me. I'm assuming he either meant torture or... death." I whispered at the end. What could've happened hit me so hard it nearly knocked the air out of my lungs.

"Oh, Lucy..." Mira said as she sat me down, my legs beginning to buckle and give way.

Mira held me as a sister would, comforting me and stroking my hair as the tears fell.

Even though I could feel the eyes of the guild on me, at the moment, I didn't care. I was moments away from an uncertain fate, and if Natsu hadn't gotten there when he had...

"Children!" called Makarov as he and Natsu made their way to where we sat.

The crowd moved aside for them, forming a circle around the four of us.

"This is to be counted as an attack on our guild. I'm going to inform the Magic Council of this decision. Lucy, for now, please, do not leave the guild hall. There are rooms downstairs just in case of emergencies like this. I ask all of you to remain here, to protect Lucy. And someone, get Erza and Jellal here. The four of you are now to be here the rest of the time until we can find the people who did this. Do you understand?" Makarov asked as he looked at me and Natsu, all seriousness in his eyes.

I nodded my response, still holding onto Mira, who was also still holding me. Natsu grunted his.

"Good. Levy. Freed. Start looking into the man Natsu brought in. Mira, I need you to call our people home. _All_ _of them_."

"All of them? Including Gildarts and Laxus?"

"Including them. And no more visitors inside the guild. Members only. For now, not even the city can be allowed inside. I will ask the mayor himself tomorrow if we can lock down the city as well, if only for a little while."

Makarov then turned to leave, headed for his office along with Levy and Freed.

"Okay, Lucy. Will you be alright for a few minutes?" she asked.

"Of course, Mira. Go call the family home," I said with a tired smile.

She left quickly and without a word to do just as Makarov asked.

"You sure you're alright, Luce?" Natsu asked as the crowd dispersed.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Still a little shaken up, but otherwise I'm okay. I'm fine. I'm good."

His eyebrow rose just a bit, showing he didn't fully believe me. And he was right. I wasn't _okay_. But I had to be soon. My family might need me to help them. I might not be able to leave the guild, but I could certainly help from inside it.

"Lucy, there's something I need to tell you," Natsu said as he sat down beside me.

"What is it Natsu?"

"There's a reason why I know where you are - _most of the time_. As we saw yesterday, there was an exception to that. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is-"

"Lucy! Are you alright?" Erza said as she burst through the front door, Jellal hot on her heels.

"Erza?" I said as she made a beeline for me, then crushed me in a hug.

"Erza... can't... breathe..."

"Sorry. But you're okay?" she said as she released me.

"Yeah... fine..." I said, rubbing my sore back from the death hug I was just held in.

"We were told to come here as soon as possible because someone attacked you, Lucy?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah... apparently from the same group of thieves we took out the other day."

I told them about the whole message thing.

"Where is he?" Erza asked, enraged, "I'll pummel him until he's nothing but a pile of dust!"

"Erza, calm down. Natsu already beat the crap out of him, and besides, we need him to find out where the rest of this group is. Levy and Freed are up there with him, along with Master," I said, trying to soothe the raging Titania.

"Natsu," she said as she looked at him.

He looked at her.

Before she could ask the question Natsu said, "I might've killed him if Lucy hadn't stopped me. Last I saw him he was unconscious and bleedin' a lot."

Erza took a moment to respond before she said, "Good. Normally, you would be in a lot of trouble. But they're targeting the four of us, not just Lucy, and in turn the guild. Good job, Natsu."

He nodded.

Erza and Jellal left to speak with Master about sleeping arrangements, while Natsu and I remained where we were. Well, at least I thought we were. Natsu said he had to take care of something and would be back in a minute. I nodded, then went over to Mira who had just finished calling everyone back.

"Everyone's on their way. Including Gildarts... and Laxus..."

"You know you want to see him, Mira. Admit it."

"Yes, I know. Be glad the one you like is around you nearly 24/7."

"Sometimes its a blessing, a lot of times its a curse."

Mira's eyes brightened. Probably because I hadn't tried to find a way out of talking about my major crush on my best friend.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Mira asked as her eyes continued to sparkle and her mouth turned began to turn into a large smile.

"I'm saying _exactly_ what you think I'm saying."

"You're finally admitting it? That you-"

"We don't need to say it out loud, but yes, I am."

Mira about fainted when the full weight of my words sunk in. She happily shrieked, almost drawing the attention of the man in question, but he was in a seemingly heated conversation with Gajeel. Is that what he needed to do?

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

"Why haven't you told her yet?" Gajeel asked as soon as I stood next to him.

"How the hell are you supposed to tell someone this?" I asked him in all seriousness.

"Like I did with Shrimp. Tell her straight."

"Yeah, accept you knew for a fact she liked you back."

"Yeah, and you'd have to be blind, deaf, and dumb to not see she likes you, Salamander."

"And how do you know for sure, huh? What I've gotta tell her is a life-changer for her. What if she doesn't want it?"

"I know because girls talk. And Shrimp and Bunny-girl talk. A lot. Same with Bunny-girl and the Demon over there. Kinda like they are now."

I knew Lucy was talking to Mira. I heard her move over to the bar, after all. But I couldn't help but look at her. And who wouldn't? She was beautiful, though if I thought about that too much, things might get a little ugly.

"You need to tell her, before you kill an innocent guy who's flirting with her."

A growl was released before I could stop it.

"See? You're becoming more possessive of her, Salamander. Tell her. Now. Before it's too late."

I sighed as I said, "But how did you tell Levy?"

"Told you already," he said as he turned to walk away, "tell her straight."

_Easier said than done._

How the hell was he supposed to tell Lucy that she was his mate?

* * *

**_xxXXxx_**

How was that for a chapter end, eh? I liked it. Went a little longer that expected, but hey. Wait, I take that back, it's a lot longer than expected. I meant to end it around 2k words... its almost 3.5k. Wow.

Anyways, hope you liked it! I have at least four chapters planned out for certain for this story right now, so, there will hopefully be at least four more on-time updates this time! Yay!

Hope you have a good night or day!


	5. Chapter 5

Yeeesh... more than 5 months since an update... I need to curl on my bed and cry now...

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, I was awoken by the familiar voice of none other than Natsu Dragneel. I refused to open my eyes though. The moment I did, there was no way for me to fall asleep again until nightfall.

"Let me sleep more..." I groaned.

"Can't, Luce. We've got stuff to do today."

"What -yawn- stuff?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"Levy and Freed got information out of the guy upstairs."

"Wh… what guy?" I asked as I yawned again. Sleep was still fogging my brain. Natsu should know this, he's known me for so long after all.

"The guy I nearly pummeled to death yesterday after he threatened you, Lucy."

Something about Natsu's voice made me open my eyes and look at him. They weren't warm like before. They were almost cold, and hard. Not Natsu-like at all.

He was wearing his usual outfit – open black vest that showed off his abs, lined with gold trim, baggy pants, with his scarf and sandals.

Why did he have to look so good in the morning? My brain is foggy enough, I don't need his help to muddle it any further.

"Okay... fine, I'll get up," I groaned as I flung the covers off.

After getting dressed, we made our way upstairs, stopping only to get a quick bite to eat. Before we could head up to where we saw the man get dragged last night, Erza stopped us by saying, "Master let him go. He had only a few pieces of information, none of it very useful."

She was standing by the bar, waiting on Mira for what I could only assume was her morning strawberry cake.

"He just let him go?" I asked, disbelief flooding my voice.

"Yes. To the magic council."

I almost had to hold my hand back from giving myself a face-palm.

Natsu just blinked at her, but then said, "That's all he gets for threatening Lucy?" he all but growled out.

"His punishment wasn't ours to give, Natsu," Erza said, looking at him calmly as she continued, "And you did nearly kill the man. The Magic Council will take care of it from here on out."

"But-"

Erza gave him her death glare, and it shut him up, but I could still see that fire burning in him. He wanted revenge.

"_Natsu_," I whispered softly, enough so he could hear me, and him alone as the other dragon slayers and cats were no where near us at the moment.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at me, arms still crossed, though his anger had diminished a bit.

"I'm fine, and I'm safe thanks to you. So don't worry about it, okay?" I continued to whisper, smiling at him when I had finished.

His brows drew together for a moment, but then he sighed, and smiled his fanged grin I had come to love over the years we had spent together.

"Better?" I asked in a normal voice.

Natsu nodded, hands folding behind his head as he chuckled.

I looked at Erza, only to see her smiling knowingly, bringing a light blush to my cheeks. I really didn't need the reminder of the girl talk we had had several weeks ago with us girls in the guild...

_Flashback - Several Weeks ago_

"Mira-nee! We should all have a sleepover! Just us guild girls, right here in the guild!" Lisanna had told her older sister one morning, most of the mentioned guild women by the bar already.

"Good idea, Lisanna!" Mirajane happily responded, a familiar glint in her eye.

All the girls except for Lisanna and Erza gulped at the look on Mirajane's face. That was her matchmaking face, and that was not good. And how would one match people up at an all girl sleepover?

It was decided that the sleepover would happen that night, since no one had a job that night or the following morning, but would the next few weeks.

Almost six o'clock on the dot, all the men were forced out of the guild, leaving only the women inside the spacious Fairy Tail building, the men wondering what the women needed the building for.

Little did they know what the girls were up to.

The girls quickly set everything up for their sleepover, moving tables and such out of the way to make room for a large television lacrima and the sleeping bags, not to mention the table Mirajane had set up full of delicious snacks and goodies.

It wasn't until around midnight that my least favorite part of the night revealed itself - Mirajane's idea for fun.

"Everyone, I think its about time we had that talk!" she happily exclaimed, "Boys!"

Levy, Wendy, and I blushed heavily while Erza was nodding her head, though I could've sworn there was a light dusting of pink tinging her cheeks. Lisanna fell off her seat, Evergreen hadn't moved an inch. Cana was still gulping down her alcohol.

"Okay," I said. This brought everyone's eyes on me. Levy was wondering what in the hell I was doing, drawing Mirajane's attention to me in the first place. But I continued, "But you go first, Mira, since you wanted to play this game," I said smiling wickedly at her. Oh yes, I had my moments. Mirajane loved to match up everyone - except herself that was.

Mirajane blushed heavily and stuttered a bit, "W-well, you all already k-know who I l-like right?" she asked.

Nods went around the room while Lisanna coughed, which sounded oddly like "Laxus". I just smiled at the white-haired woman.

Mirajane gave a pointed glare to her younger sibling, but then continued.

"I'm not entirely certain about how he feels about me though. He's always been closed off to everyone-"

Evergreen cut her off.

"Of course he likes you Mira. I haven't seen him look twice at a girl in over three years, but he always seems to be staring off into space wherever you happen to be at."

Mirajane then blushed heavily, but turned her attention to me.

_Oh no._

"Lucy. Your turn."

"Um... nothing new really. Wendy?"

The young bluenette's eyes widened, but Mirajane interjected and said, "Oh come on Lucy, there's got to be someone who's taken your eye, you haven't been on a date in months. Unless of course you're holding out on me?"

"U-um no, Mira, I'm not holding out... just um... I haven't found anyone who... piques my interest enough..." I said, hoping she'd believe me but somehow knowing she wouldn't.

And of course I was right.

"No. There's another reason. If you didn't have anyone to look at, you'd be moping around the guild hall, but instead, you're always smiling! So, spill the beans Lucy!"

"Well, that's probably because each time you see me, I happen to be with Natsu and-"

"I KNEW IT!" shouted Erza and Mirajane at the same time.

They scared me so badly, I just about fell out of my seat.

Ow.

Okay, never mind, I did fall.

"What in the world are you talking about?" I asked them as I got back in my seat at the table.

"You confessed you like Natsu!" Mira said, oh-so-happily.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" I asked her, sweat-dropping.

"You said you were _with_ Natsu-"

"There was no added insinuation on _with!_"

"Well then what did you mean?" Erza asked, the two monsters calming down a bit.

"If you guys had let me finish, what I was saying was, that I'm typically with Natsu, and when I'm with Natsu, he always tries to make me laugh, hence, me smiling all the time."

Okay... I realize now, that this didn't do much better, as all the girls said, "Awwwwww,"

"I-I-It's not like that!" I rushed out, "He just doesn't like seeing me any way other than happy!"

Dammit, that's worse! Shut up Lucy!

Mirajane sighed happily, as Erza nodded, a small smile on her face. Lisanna and Levy were squealing, while Wendy was blushing and Evergreen was shaking her head, though I know I saw a small blush on her cheeks as well, no matter how hard she tried to conceal it.

"You can't run from this sort of thing, Lucy," Erza said to me, "it'll only come back to bite, throwing you off guard when it does. Everyone here knows Natsu only looks at you in that way. Many women have tried to get the famous Salamander's attention, but it looks to me like you succeeded in doing that without even trying. So stop fighting it, and embrace it."

I sighed. I wasn't going to admit anything to them, though I had already admitted it to myself - I had fallen head over heels for my best friend, the fiery Dragon Slayer of the Fairy Tail guild, Natsu Dragneel himself. So I said, "And him? He's not made one move to show this to me."

"He's Natsu, Lucy," said Lisanna, "You should know better than anyone he's denser than a ton of bricks when it comes to things like this."

Lisanna made a very good point.

"Well, what about you guys? Enough about me, I know for a fact that I'm not the only one who's being accused of liking someone."

_-End Flashback-_

I was shaken from the memory with Natsu's hand waving in front of my face.

"Where'd you go weirdo?" he asked as he and I stopped walking. We'd been headed for Levy's table, apparently about to ask her what they had found out.

"Nowhere. I don't know what you're talking about. I never left."

Ah crap, I rushed that out. Yep, he's suspicious. He's giving me that look that he doesn't believe me and he's not gonna stop asking until I tell him.

"Luce..."

"Heh, yes, Natsu?" I responded, feigning innocence.

Natsu merely looked at me, making me sweat a bit. There was no way I'd tell him anything about what went on that night. Not only is that a completely sensitive and 'girls-only' topic, but he really didn't need to know that the girls had bombarded me with questions about how our... _relationship_... had progressed.

"Okay, okay," I finally said, trying to stall to think of something believable. Aha! I got it!

"I-I just was remembering that I promised Erza to help her with something! Yeah, so um, I'm gonna just... yeah..." I quickly made my way back to Erza.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Erza questioned.

"Nothing! I just remembered I promised to help you out with that _thing_."

Her eyebrow rose in question, but then looked behind me, and understanding flooded her features.

"Yes, that's right, you were going to help me in the storage room. Come on, Lucy, we've got a bit of work to do."

Oh boy. What did I get myself into?

...

"Thank you, so much Erza!' I told her when we arrived at the 'storage room'. It was actually the women's public bath in the guild, complete with a much needed jaquzzi and massage area.

"It looked like you needed to get away for a moment. But be warned Lucy. Unless you are in danger, that is the last time I will help you get away from Natsu. Understood?"

I nodded, afraid for my life for a moment at the dark aura coming from the woman in front of me.

Erza nodded as well, then took her leave, which left me alone in the large bathhouse.

Sinking into the soothing waters after changing out of my clothes, I sighed, feeling the magical properties of the water already working their magic into my very skin.

I didn't hear the door open, nor did I hear it shut. It wasn't until the person spoke that I knew I wasn't alone.

"Why'd you need to get away from me, Luce?"

"EEEK!" I screeched, now noticing Natsu squatting behind me.

The man didn't react as I began covering myself up.

"What the actual hell, Natsu?! This is the _women's_ bath! You're not allowed to be in here!" I yelled at him instead of asking his question.

"I am though-"

"No, you're not!"

"Oh, but I am, see, cuz Erza and Mira gave me permission. They said nobody was in here, and they needed me to grab something for them."

My jaw dropped. _Erza! How could you?!_

"Are you gonna answer my question Lucy?" he asked, a devilish look in his eyes.

"U-um, what question again?" I asked, trying to stall.

He gave me a look that said he knew exactly what I was doing, but repeated his question anyways, "Why'd you need to get away from me?"

"I - um... uh..."

"Don't lie to me again, Luce. You're not good at it."

I gulped. He was right. I can't lie to anyone, let alone _Natsu_ of all people. He knew me all too well, something I'm pretty sure I recalled this morning as well...

I looked down at the water, shame and guilt beginning to flow through me. Even if I desperately wanted to keep my feelings for my best friend a secret, I also didn't want to lose him in the process. If we never went beyond friendship, my heart might be crushed, but at least I'd be happy, because Natsu would be there with me the whole time.

"I just remembered something Lisanna, Mira, and Erza all told me, is all. Something that I need to start listening to and working on," I said lamely.

I continued to look down at the water, in hopes that Natsu would leave that be.

"Oi, Lucy," Natsu finally said after what felt like a long silence.

I shyly glanced up at him through my lashes.

He opened his mouth to speak, then quickly shut it again, and I don't even know if I'm sure I saw it or not, but I could've sworn I'd seen his cheeks turn a bit pink before he finally opened his mouth once more to speak.

"Okay. Well, thanks for telling me. Finally," he grinned at me as he continued, "I'll just go ahead and grab what Mira asked me to grab and I'll leave you be."

He got up and headed for the storage box, grabbing a few supplies, then headed out the door, leaving me standing there still covering my body, wondering what in the world it was he had actually meant to say.

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

As I left the women's bath, I rounded the corner and gave Mira the random supplies I had grabbed from the closet.

"Thanks for the excuse, Mira," I said as I sat down at the bar. Big mistake.

"What happened, Natsu? Wasn't that supposed to be your chance?" Mirajane asked.

"I wasn't gonna tell her about this while she's practically - no, sorry - _actually_ naked in a public bath. And what the hell, I thought you guys told me you'd send me in there _before_ she was gonna strip."

"Well, Natsu, our timing isn't always going to be perfect," said Erza.

"More like you set it up this way," I muttered.

"What was that, Natsu?" Mirajane asked, her aura changing to a dangerous hue.

"N-nothin'," I barely said as the two she-devils looked at me with the same look in their eyes.

Mirajane and Erza both left the bar, Mirajane to hopefully get my usual, and Erza to leave me to my own devices - again, hopefully.

Thankfully I was right about both, and I scarfed down the fire chicken meal Mirajane had placed in front of me. Before long, Lucy's scent entered the room, and not even a moment later, she sat down on the stool next to mine.

"This whole 'waiting-for-the-enemy' thing sucks. Don't you think?" Lucy asked as she sighed and placed her cheek onto her hand.

I chuckled as I said, "I must really be rubbing off on you, Luce."

"Dork, you've been rubbing off on me since the day we met," she said, smiling happily at me.

Her smile always brightened my day. And I'm certain, that even if I told her about us being mates and she rejects me - which ultimately can kill a dragon, by the way - as long as I see her smile, I know I'll be just fine. Not as happy as I can be, of course, but I'll survive, as long as she's with me.

I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to tell Lucy what she means to me, but I also know if I don't... I might just kill someone... for _looking_ at her the wrong way. And that isn't good, at all. Damn dragon instincts, why can't you work _with _me for once?

"Natsu!"

"Eh? Sorry, zoned out. What is it, Luce?"

Lucy blinked at me a few times suspiciously, then said, "Laxus, Mira, and the Raijinshu are going out on a search party for the rest of the theives and their organization. Everyone is seeing them off. How long have you been zoned out for, Natsu?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"Um... well... when did you come back from the bath?"

"Almost three hours ago..."

"Oh. Shit. Uh... then, um... maybe two and a half hours?"

She blinked at me once. Twice. Then face-palmed.

I grinned at her, knowing she wasn't shocked at how long I'd zoned out for.

Lucy, smiling, shook her head in mock-disbelief, then stood to see the search party out, waving goodbye to Mirajane, Laxus, and the Raijinshu.

Without Mirajane's cooking, everyone at the guild knew they'd suffer for quite some time. But little did anyone know - as Mirajane rarely left the guild - she had been teaching Lucy and Lisanna how to cook her recipes. I knew, of course, because Lucy simply can't keep a secret from me. Whether I know she's lying, or she simply doesn't deny things anymore, she doesn't keep secrets from me.

Or so I thought.

_**xxXXxx**_

Gah... I feel so terrible for not updating at _all_ in over 5 months... for _any_ of my stories... I'm just gonna go curl up in my bed and snuggle with my dog and Primal Kyogre plushie now...

I hope you enjoyed the extremely late chapter! And because it's my birthday today, I'm going to post another chapter today, in about an hour, so look forward to it!

Thanks for sticking with me!

-FairyTailFanGirlie


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Lucy's POV_

After Mirajane, Laxus, and the Raijinshu left, the guild became surprisingly quiet, until it dawned on me that no one would have any of Mirajane's cooking to look forward to. So as quick as I could, I decided I would alleviate some fears.

I went over to the bar counter, put on an apron that I left hidden behind a storage closet, and began my temporary take-over of Mirajane's job.

Many were wide-eyed, except Natsu - who I told about Mirajane training me - and Lisanna, who had helped. She also went behind the counter.

"Hey Luce, could I get another helping?" Natsu asked, holding up his plate.

"Sure thing," I said as I went to the kitchen in the back. I immediately remembered Mirajane's secret recipe for fire curry that she made specifically for Natsu, and made a lot of it, just because I was sure he would ask for seconds, as he always does.

Of course I was right, and he asked for two more helpings of the recipe within ten minutes of me filling his plate the first time.

Soon, everyone seemed to calm down after realizing they weren't going to starve, and headed over to the bar to test out Lisanna's and my cooking.

"Lu-chan, why didn't you tell me you could cook?" asked a shocked Levy as she had her usual soup that I also committed to memory.

"It's called a surprise for a reason, Lev," I laughed at her shocked face, returning to the kitchen to complete more orders.

Lisanna rang up all the orders, while I stayed in the kitchen until she had completed taking the orders, and then she began helping me make everything.

It seemed everyone wanted to see just how much of Mirajane's cooking skills she had passed on to me, because just about everyone was ordering some food or another.

Lisanna and I were running around like chickens with our heads cut off we were so busy.

It didn't slow down until after the dinner rush for most restaurants ended, right around 7:30. Natsu was still in his same spot, waiting for me as he usually does, even though we were staying in the guild like everyone else.

"Whew," Lisanna sighed as she and I finally allowed ourselves to relax, "some rush, huh?"

"I wonder how Mira does it?" I asked sincerely.

"She's amazing, that's how. There's no way she's able to do _that_ much by herself without help."

"No kidding," I said as I hung up both our aprons on our new hooks the guild had placed for us while we worked.

* * *

_Third Person POV_

Once Lucy and Lisanna finished for the night, Lucy and Natsu make their way down to their shared room - though Lucy isn't certain as to why they are sharing, as they were under the guild's roof, but supposedly all the rooms were taken, and some were already being shared.

After Lucy was inside, Natsu shut the door behind them, wanting nothing more than to confess to his best friend/future mate of what was happening to him, but being afraid of her reaction.

Unbeknownst to him, Lucy was having the exact same thoughts. She wanted nothing more than to unleash her feelings and allow them to be free, but like Natsu, she feared how her best friend would react.

Lucy grabbed her pajamas that her guild mates had retrieved for her the day before and went to the bathroom down the hall to change. Natsu simply undressed in the room, quickly changing into some comfortable boxers, leaving only his scarf on him.

Though she had to wait for the bathroom to be unoccupied, she returned quickly, dressed in her favorite t-shirt and shorts, carrying her soiled clothes with her. When Lucy entered their room, Natsu was laying on the single bed, all the way by the wall, waiting for her.

He looked upon her entry, noticing her t-shirt.

Smirking, he said, "You know that's my shirt, right?"

"Is it really?" she feigned innocence.

"I've been looking for that thing everywhere. You've had it all this time?"

"Well, duh. I don't know why you don't just move in. You've got most of your things at my place anyway, not to mention you spend all of your time there."

"Of course. My favorite person is always there, so why would I be?"

Lucy's cheeks immediately heated up at his kind words. She smiled at him to hide her mild embarrassment, unknowingly making Natsu blush as well.

"Natsu?" she asked, not quite looking at him.

She had no idea he was right in front of her until he said, "Hm?"

"We'll always be friends, right? No matter what happens?"

"Aye. But not just friends. We're nakama, Lucy."

For Natsu, it almost physically pained him to label her as only a nakama. He desperately wanted - no, needed - to tell her what she was to him, but each time he'd finally gotten the courage, something got in his way.

This time, it was his own body betraying him.

Lucy had wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. She inhaled, allowing Natsu's calming scent to wash through her, instantly feeling her muscles and body relax as he wrapped his own arms around her, pulling them closer.

After what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, Lucy pulled herself away. She didn't completely step out of the embrace, just enough to look at Natsu. And what she saw shocked her.

There was a look in his eyes, something she'd only seen on a couple of people - Gajeel and Levy.

It was a look of love, And it was directed at her from the person she'd called hard for.

Natsu took action then, seeing the look in her eyes - the same one he knew was in his own.

Still keeping one arm around her, he brought a hand to her cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb, seeing her eyes widen. He almost pulled away, thinking he crossed a line - until he saw it wasn't shock or repulsion that made her eyes go wide - it was hope.

'_She _wants _me to kiss her? Is this what Gajeel meant?_'

But then his thoughts vanished. Lucy began to lift her head and rise up on her toes to close the distance between them, and he couldn't take it anymore.

His lips smashed to hers, and he couldn't describe the intense feeling it gave him. Not only did it feel like he was complete, but the explosion of sparks and light and _fire_ going through his system as he held and kissed his tre mate, pulling her as close as he could to his own body.

Lucy couldn't believe it. She was _finally_ kissing Natsu. And from the was he continued to try and pull her even closer to his own body, he was enjoying it just as much as she was. But the need for air was becoming too great, no matter how much she wanted this kiss that weakened her knees and made her toes curl to continue. Just as she was about to break apart, Natsu ended the kiss, but not in the way Lucy expected. Instead of pulling apart, he dragged his lips over her jaw line, leaving kisses and small bite marks as he made his way down to her neck. She moaned as he hit the spot where her neck met her shoulder, gripping the hair at the nape of his neck as he continued to attack the same spot over and over with his mouth.

Natsu was losing his mind in Lucy's scent, it was overwhelming his senses and self-control, and so he made his way back to her lips, kissing her all along the way. When he finally made his way back to her soft and luscious lips, he kissed her gently, putting all the love he felt for her into it, cupping her cheeks with both his hands. Just as he was about to pull away, he felt wetness hitting his fingers.

Lucy wanted _this_ kiss to last a lifetime. She felt everything Natsu felt for her in his gently yet passionate kiss. As she realized he returned all of her feelings for him tenfold, she couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes, the emotion overwhelming her as he ended it.

She opened her eyes, confused as to why he ended something that felt so wonderful.

He kept his eyes shut and put his forehead against Lucy's.

"Why... why'd you... stop?" Lucy said, panting, still clutching onto Natsu.

"Had to... might've... taken it too... far..." he replied as he too tried to catch his breath - and his sanity.

Lucy bit her lip, trying to prevent herself from saying that she wouldn't mind taking it further.

"Lucy... I need to tell you something. I've been trying to tell you for a long time... Lucy-"

Her eyebrows rose, her eyes searching his for some clue as to what he was trying to say.

"You're... Mavis, why is this so hard to tell you? Lucy. You're my mate. There. I said it. I've been trying to tell you for months and now you're probably freaking out cuz it doesn't make any sense or wondering 'why'd it have to be me' or-"

He was cut off as Lucy silenced him with a chaste kiss, her cheeks heating up at her actions.

"Why would I think any of those things, Natsu?" she calmly asked him.

"Because being a dragon's mate is more than some dumb marriage contract, Luce. It's an unbreakable bond between the two. If you were to fall in love with someone else, it would tear me apart - to the point I'd completely fall apart."

"Why would I ever fall for someone else? And you're obviously holding something back, so what is it? Spit it out."

He smirked at her for a second, reminded of yet another thing he loved about her.

"Well,,, you know how dragons hoard their treasure?"

She nodded, an eyebrow rising as she waited for him to finish.

"Dragons do the same thing with their mates. If you looked at somebody wrong or someone hurt you-"

"Wait. How long _exactly_ have you been trying to confess?"

"Just a few months..." he said vaguely.

"How many?"

"Um... just... 12..."

"A year?!"

"Yes," he said lamely.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Because I wasn't sure you felt the same. I didn't want to make you feel pressured into being with me if you didn't share the was I feel for you."

Lucy's eyes widened as she let his words sink in. He was right though. She'd only realized she was in love with the dragon slayer four months ago. And before that is was more infatuation.

Lucy smiled, then kissed him once more.

When they pulled apart, Natsu said, "But do you realize what you're getting into? I'll place you over the guild. Every time. I won't be able to help it. Because if _anything_ were to happen to you, I'd lose control over myself. I won't be able to tell friend from enemy. I'll see you, then everyone else."

"So, basically, I'd be the center of your world?" Lucy asked, her smile growing wider.

"You already are, but yes, to put it lightly," he replied, pulling her back into his chest.

She bit her lip, thousands of emotions and sparks and butterflies set loose throughout her body.

"Natsu, I'd love nothing more than to be yours-" he growled possessively, "and for you to be mine."

Natsu cupped her cheeks once more, and just before their lips touched he said, "Did I mention that a dragon only has one true mate inits lifetime?"

"No," she murmured, "I believe you left that out."

"Does it scare you?" he asked, still looking directly in her eyes.

She smirked as she said, "Hell no," and grabbed him by his scarf to pull him to her, so their lips would finally meet once more, in a kiss that would seal the bond between the dragon and his princess mate.

* * *

_A few doors down..._

"About time," Gajeel said as Levy cuddled into his side, getting ready for sleep.

"For what?" she yawned out.

"Salamander finally claimed Bunny-Gril," he said simply, wrapping his arms in a protective fashion around his mate.

Levy's last thought before sleep claimed her was, "_I can't wait to tease Lu-chan tomorrow!"_

**_xxXXxx_**

Whew. Sorry for the POV change. I tried writing out that kissing scene in first person, and it just wasn't working, so I tried it in 3rd, and what do you know, I got it on the first try, I think! I hope everyone liked these two chapters for 'Can We Be More?'

And just so you know, this is NOT the end of this series. I've still got some bad guys to round up, remember? =P

I hope you guys enjoyed, and please leave a constructive review for me, this is something I've been struggling with for a while to write!

Have a happy Labor Day Weekend for all my U.S. readers!

-FairyTailFanGirlie


End file.
